omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Ishtar)
Statistics Name: Ishtar, Archer. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Archer-class Pseudo-Servant, Divine Spirit. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-2 '| '''High E-3 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | City Level '''physical strikes (Possesses B Rank Strength, putting her in league with Saber). | '''Multi-'Continent' Level '''(Her Noble Phantasm is ranked at A++ & classified as Anti-Terrain, Mountain, & Volcano. Turns the planet Venus into a ball of mana then fires it as a beam, razing the surface & causing numerous volcanic eruptions). | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ 'w/'High-Hypersonic '''reactions & combat. | '''Durability: | City Level '''(Possesses B Rank Endurance). | '''Intelligence: '''Ishtar is the goddess of fertility of Babylonian mythology and one of many mother goddesses whose power is derived from the Earth Mother. Gilgamesh (Prototype) hates her greatly, describing the sentiment as "Women who are absolutely confident in their good looks are repulsive creatures!" He sees similarities between her and Manaka Sajyou. '''Stamina: Immense, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Several Million Kilometres via An Gal Tā Kigal Shē Kindle of Venus For Tectonic Deformation.' '| Weaknesses: Weak to Enuma Elish. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magic Energy Manipulation, Magic Resistance, Planetary Infusion, Divinity, Temporary Invulnerability & Invulnerability Negation Weapons & Equipment Heavenly Boat Maanna '(天舟マアンナ'') which is both an airship and a giant bow. Maanna is the boat of god that soars across the Mesopotamian world, and also a interstellar teleportation gate (Gate). Because she is now a pseudo-Servant, the warp function is normally being sealed. '''White-Gold Spear. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm An Gal Tā Kigal Shē: Kindle of Venus For Tectonic Deformation Class Skills 'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what high-thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer". 'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells. In the case of Ishtar, it is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. 'Goddess' Essence' ''is a skill that express being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels mental interference and prevents the body from changes and growth. '''Personal Skills '''Manifestation of Beauty' ''(美の顕現) is a fearsome skill of the charismatic nature of a goddess of beauty. A power to charm others. Despite of being in a condition of merely possessing another, it already surpasses the realm of men. Originally it was supposed to be a composite skill (gauge absorption, curse, skill-sealing) that had a strong temptation effect at its core, but thanks to the strong inclination of the possessed human, the restriction effects towards others were removed and it essentially became a simple Charisma skill. (Originally EX Rank, but it was reduced to B).'' 'Gleaming Brilliant Crown' B' 'Mana Burst (Gems)' A+'' Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D Category:Tier E